


Sectumsempra

by PKlovesDW



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Gen, Sectumsempra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 08:37:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PKlovesDW/pseuds/PKlovesDW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Harry didn't hit Draco with the Sectumsempra curse in the bathroom. Would something else happen? Would it not? One-Shot. By DW.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sectumsempra

**Author's Note:**

> This One-Shot is made for the: If Things Were Different: A Competition.

When Harry hurried to find Malfoy, he never expected to see the other teen in such a... delicate state. He vaguely heared Myrtle crooning soft words to the blond. Somehow her words rang through his head.  _'I mean he's sensitive, people bully him, too, and he feels lonely and hasn't got anybody to talk to, and he's not afraid to show his feelings and cry!'_ He wondered if she had meant Malfoy with those words. Somehow it seemed rather likely, and he was lost in thoughts, until the blond looked at him through the mirror, seeing him standing there, rooted on the spot. He turned around and grabbed his wand immediately.

Harry grabbed his out of instinct, before Malfoy's hex came hurtling towards him, missing him by a few mere inches. The lamp on the wall shattered behind him. The bespectacled teen threw himself sideways, thinking  _Levicorpus_ , flicking his wand, but Malfoy blocked it, and raised his wand to flick something else towards him.

He was stopped by Myrtle's squeal, which echoed loudly in the room. "No! No! Stop it! Stop! STOP!"

Apparently it was a short distraction, for the bin behind Harry exploded with a loud bang. The dark haired teen threw a Leg-Locker Curse at Malfoy, but it backfired off the wall behind his ear, smashing the cistern beneath Moaning Myrtle. Water started to pour everywhere, and Harry slipped on the wet floor, watching Malfoy as he concentrated, and cried, "Cruci-" But before he could complete the Unforgivable, Harry made a minute decision. He concentrated in the split-second, thinking  _Levicorpus_ , and opened his eyes when he heard Malfoy letting out a yell, hearing the wand clattering on the ground.

Malfoy flailed his limbs about, tears still stinging his cheeks, while the blood poured to his head. "Potter, let me go!" He grimaced and stopped moving and yelling, face flushed.

Harry panted, catching his breath, before he looked at Malfoy, limply dangling a few feet above the floor. The tear tracks were vivid against the reddened cheeks, and he generally looked a mess. The bespectacled teen couldn't help but feel sorry for the blond. Especially since those eyes revealed more than they usually did. Panic, frustration, hatred, anger, but also a lot of pain. And that was what tugged on Harry's heartstrings and made his face and stance soften. He stepped closer, flinching back when the blond lunged at him, and started circling around. "So, are you a Death Eater yet?"

Furious eyes glared back at him, and he lunged at Harry again, thrashing wildly.

Harry frowned, but shook his head. "We can help you, you know? You don't have to go through this alone. I... I heard what you said to Myrtle. And I also know you're doing something in the Room of Requirement. So why won't you let us help you?"

Malfoy laughed darkly, a twisted smile on his face. "There's nothing you, or Dumbledore for that matter, can do anymore. Because His power reaches further than you could possibly fathom in that thick head of yours, Potter. So, just let me go, and forget this ever happened."

"No, I don't think so. If I wanted, I could leave you like this. You'd probably be unconscious after half an hour or so. And if you keep up with struggling, it'll be a lot quicker."

Malfoy glared at him, but stopped struggling yet again, chest heaving up and down. "You wouldn't. You're a do-gooder Gryffindor. Now,  _let me go_ , or I swear to Merlin that if I have my wand back, I'll curse you into oblivion." It didn't sound very convincing, nor at all like a threat, while he was the one who was hanging upside down, wand lying on the floor.

Harry picked it up, and twirled it around between his fingers. "This wand, you mean? Too bad I have it now. So, tell me again, Malfoy, are you a Death Eater or not?"

He only received a glare in return, and he shrugged, grabbing Malfoy's left arm, quickly yanking the fabric up, just before Malfoy could yank his arm away. Harry dropped it in shock. "You're not... I could've sworn..." He still couldn't believe he had been staring at white, unmarked skin.

Malfoy hissed and cradled his left arm against his chest, narrowing his eyes as he did so. "You had absolutely  _no right_  to do that. Now, let me the fuck go!"

Harry nodded, and quickly muttered,  _Liberacorpus_. He took little satisfaction when Malfoy landed on the ground with a soft  _thud_. A minute passed, in which the blond tried to make sense of the world again. He stood on wobbly legs, and yanked his wand out of Harry's grasp. "Just leave me alone, Potter. I don't need, nor want your pity or help." He stalked off, robes swishing behind him.

Harry thought that maybe, very maybe the blond needed some saving and a hug...


End file.
